


Reevaluations

by Zappy



Series: Mila Verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: Jadzia knows Julian. He's a sweet, arrogant, young doctor, who is a bit impulsive and a terrible flirt. He's good company. He's a free spirit enjoying his youth to the fullest and not wanting any ties yet. And then they sit down for lunch one day and Jadzia realizes that may not actually be the case.





	Reevaluations

Jadzia was walking towards the Replimat with Julian when he asked for a favor. She gave him a wary but amused smile and told him it depended on what the favor was. He’d been oddly distracted lately, like something was on his mind. Jadzia chalked it up to a new research project she’d likely hear all about at some point.

When the favor ended up helping him move his things to new quarters, she didn’t think much of it. Especially as he’d been making frequent trips to Bajor on his off-hours. She wondered if he’d found someone on the planet, and was taking it more seriously than she’d previously seen him when it came to romantic pursuits. 

As Julian didn’t actually talk with many people on the station, Jadzia was fairly confident she’d find out sooner rather than later.

~

Sure enough, a little over a week after helping him move, Julian casually commented, “Oh, and Mila will be arriving in a few days.”

Putting on the smile she knew often bought her the best gossip, Jadzia carefully bumped Julian’s shoulder without jostling their food trays. “ _Julian_! Did you find someone on Bajor and not even tell me? Must be serious if she’s already moving in with you, too!”

Julian blinked rapidly, looking adorably flustered and a bit red in the face as they sat down, “What? No! No, no, no, no. Mila is- she’s my daughter.”

Now it was her turn to blink in shock. Carefully, she rethought about his behavior this past month with this new information. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that an ex had caught up to Julian with his kid and that be why he’d have applied for new quarters. It accounted for his nervousness and his distraction. “Oh. I didn’t realize you had a daughter Julian. You’ve never really talked about family…”

She figured his reply was either going to be ‘I just found out myself’ which had a high likelihood of 85%, or the slightly less benevolent ‘split custody and it’s my turn’ which was only 10%, 3% chance of it being from a previous relationship and he had just been waiting to get settled on a posting, the last 2% being this was a recent development and had somehow kept having impregnated a girl a secret for (probably) nine months barely worth considering.

And then Julian blew all her statistics out of the water by saying, “I adopted her, she’s one of the orphans on Bajor. We met while Garak and I were down there and I just… I couldn’t not _do_ anything.”

For a long moment, Jadzia sat there across from him at the table in the Replimat and stared at him. “You…adopted a little orphan girl from Bajor.”

“Yes, it’s all been finalized, she’s arriving in two days and I was wondering… Well, I’m fairly certain I’ll need some help and…” Julian looked down at his pasta before looking back up with a pleading expression and blurted, “Will you be her Godmother?”

If anything had been running through her head as Julian had built up to his request, it certainly wouldn’t have been _that_. A old wound throbbed at the word, and it must have shown on her face because Julian hastened to continue.

“You can say no, of course! A-and you don’t have to answer right _now_ , I just…want you to think about it. You’re one of the closest friends I have, Jadzia.”

That was a slightly depressing if touching thought. Jadzia enjoyed Julian, found him to be interesting and pleasant company. But she was fast coming to the realization she didn’t know him as well as she thought she had.

“I’ll…think about it.” Was the only answer she could give, and Julian gave her such a relieved look. Desperately, she tried to change the topic a little bit, “So, tell me about her! Mila, you said?”

Julian lit up like all new parents did and Jadzia took a moment to think that perhaps he’d do just fine as a father. It might even be good for him.


End file.
